


Together, Finally On Christmas:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bombing, Bombs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explosions, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Surprises, Temporary Character Death, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: There was an explosion in Oahu, where Steve was doing his training for reinstating his reserves duties, & the team thought he was dead, What happened when he comes home?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: There was an explosion in Oahu, where Steve was doing his training for reinstating his reserves duties, & the team thought he was dead, What happened when he comes home?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett recovered from an explosion, that happened in Oahu, while he was training to be reinstated in to the Navy Reserves, & it was such a hellish experience, He was worried about his ohana back in Honolulu. When he was better enough, He called them to let them know that he will be home soon.

 

Steve dialed the familiar number, & knew that they were sitting around to family dinner, As soon as the phone rang, he was feeling nervous, Even more nervous, when his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams answered the phone on the third ring.

 

 _"Hello ?", The Blond answered, waiting for the caller to respond,_ & Steve croaked out, "Danno ?", "Oh _my god, Steve, Are you okay, Baby ?, How are you ?"_ , Steve chuckled at his lover's rush of questions, & said, "I am doing just fine, I am a little banged up, But I am feeling better, I swear it", He heard the others over the line, _The Loudmouth Detective said, "Hold on, Everyone has something to say", & he put on speaker. "WE LOVE YOU !", The Five-O Ohana shouted in unison,_ & it made Steve's heart fill up with joy.

 

"I love you, Guys so much, I am coming home", The Five-O Commander said, & he had to put the phone away from his ear, cause there was so much screaming, "I will see you all at the end of the week, Bye", _"Bye !", The Ohana exclaimed,_ & everyone hung up. The Former Seal feels so much better now that his family knows that he is okay, alive, safe & well.

 

That was a week ago, He was on his way home to his ohana in a car, that the Navy had privately arranged for him, & he was so happy to get out of the hospital, cause he was going stir crazy in there. He was excited cause, the car was getting closer to his house, & he can't wait to hug his ohana again.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover were talking on the lanai, & they were so glad that Steve had survived the explosion, & they can't wait to start planning family activities again. "God, Our ohana would had been changed forever, If Steve hadn't survived", The Big Man thought sadly. "Yeah, But thank god, It is not like that", They were about to continue their conversation, when Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Danny & Steve's son, exclaimed from the window, pointing out to the road, being the lookout, like he was suppose to be.

 

"Look, Uncle Chin, Uncle Lou, Daddy's coming !", They couldn't help, but feel his excitement too, Lou said exclaiming back, "Good boy, Charlie !", "Yeah, You get your cousins, Danno, sister, & Aunties, Tell them that your dad is gonna be here in a couple of minutes", "Yes, Sir", Charlie said saluting, & he hurried to do his task, making the two men very proud.

 

The Others came out, anxiously waiting to greet & welcome their love one back home finally, Steve's car pulled up, Steve got out of it with a smile, when he saw his family, The car left them, as it went back to wherever it is, that came from. They went over to him, "Don't ever scare us like that again", The Ex-Surfer said full of emotion, as she hugged him tightly, "I promise, Kono, I am not going anywhere for a long time", he hugged her just as tightly, Next was the kids, Each of them have something to say to their love one.

 

"Will you help me with my pitching ?", Will, Lou's son, asked hopefully, He knew that his uncle was athletic, & was hoping along with his uncle, Danno, That they would help him improve his game. Steve said with a smile, "I would love to help you, How about next weekend ?", Will nodded vigorously, excited about spending time with them. Samantha & Grace came up to them next, "Will you teach us some more self-defense moves ?", Samantha Grover, Lou's daughter, asked, as she batted her eyelashes at him, "Please, Daddy ?", Grace, Danny & his daughter, also asked with the puppy dog eyes. "Sure, How about after I help Will with his pitching ?", "Thank you, You are the best !", The Two Young Girls exclaimed in unison. Steve knelt down to Charlie, & held his arms out, which the little boy ran into them.

 

"Can you read me a story tonight ?", Charlie asked, with his blue eyes sparkling at him, "Tiger, Let's see how Daddy feels first afterwards", Steve said interrupting him, "Danny, I am fine," He turned to his son, & said, "Of course, I will", "If I am good, Can I get three stories ?", The Little Blond negotiated his terms, "HoHoHo, Let's start with one, Okay ?", Charlie was nodding his head in agreement, & was satisfied with it. Then he turned to his attention to the last four special people in his life.

 

"We missed you so much, Steve", Renee Grover said, as she kissed him on the cheek, & hugs him close to her, "I missed all of you too, Renee, It's great to be home", "Always proving us right, Brother, You always come back, Welcome home", Lou said, as he took his turn, & hugged Steve, The Handsome Brunette said with a chuckle, "I have to keep my promises, Lou, You guys **_mean_** the world to me",  & then he went on to Chin, "Brother, It's so good to see you", "Not as good to see you", The Handsome Native said, as they "bro" hugged, & they all went inside, so Danny & Steve could have some privacy.

 

"How does it feel to be back ?", Danny asked, as they shared a sweet kiss, "It feels fucking amazing, I am in love with this place, our lives, I **_am never_** leaving again", "Good, I _**am**_ not gonna let you go for awhile", The Blond answered, as they shared another kiss, this time passionately. They smiled,  & walked in hand in hand, The Former Seal realizes that they are together finally for Christmas, like they wished for hard in the past.

 

The End.


End file.
